Spawn Vol 1
| years published = 1992-present | total issues = 210+ | featured characters = Spawn (Al Simmons) | creators = Todd McFarlane }} Spawn is an ongoing comic book series published by Image Comics. Often regarded as the company's flagship title, Spawn was the creation of writer/artist Todd McFarlane. The first issue was published in May, 1992 and is still in print today, making it Image's longest running series. The series branched off into several spin-off projects and was made into a live-action feature film in 1997 and a thirty-minute animated series which aired on HBO for three seasons between 1997 and 1999. The main character of the series, Al Simmons, is a tortured man who is murdered and then resurrected as a Hellspawn - a soldier for the devil. The title followed the Spawn's struggle to reconnect with his widow and young child, while also serving as a protector to the people of the boweries of New York. Recurring characters featured throughout the series include Wanda Blake, Al's widow; Terry Fitzgerald, his best friend; Cyan, his daughter; Jason Wynn, the government agent who secretly had Simmons murdered; Malebolgia, Image Comics' counterpart to Satan; the Violator, a demonic antagonist who often assumes the form of a clown; Cogliostro, an elderly immortal who aides Spawn in his quest for justice; and Angela, an angel who specializes in killing Hellspawn. Link individual issues as they become available. * Spawn 1 * Spawn #2 * Spawn #3 * Spawn #4 * Spawn #5 * Spawn #6 * Spawn #7 * Spawn #8 * Spawn #9 * Spawn #10 * Spawn #11 * Spawn #12 * Spawn #13 * Spawn #14 * Spawn #15 * Spawn 16 * Spawn #17 * Spawn #18 * Spawn #19 * Spawn #20 * Spawn #21 * Spawn #22 * Spawn #23 * Spawn #24 * Spawn #25 * Spawn #26 * Spawn #27 * Spawn #28 * Spawn #29 * Spawn #30 * Spawn #31 * Spawn #32 * Spawn #33 * Spawn #34 * Spawn #35 * Spawn #36 * Spawn #37 * Spawn #38 * Spawn #39 * Spawn #40 * Spawn #41 * Spawn #42 * Spawn #43 * Spawn #44 * Spawn #45 * Spawn #46 * Spawn #47 * Spawn #48 * Spawn #49 * Spawn #50 * Spawn #51 * Spawn #52 * Spawn #53 * Spawn #54 * Spawn #55 * Spawn #56 * Spawn #57 * Spawn #58 * Spawn #59 * Spawn #60 * Spawn #61 (1st Jessica Priest) * Spawn #62 * Spawn #63 * Spawn #64 * Spawn #65 * Spawn #66 * Spawn #67 * Spawn #68 * Spawn #69 * Spawn #70 * Spawn #71 * Spawn #72 * Spawn #73 * Spawn #74 * Spawn #75 * Spawn #76 * Spawn #77 * Spawn #78 * Spawn #79 * Spawn #80 * Spawn #81 * Spawn #82 * Spawn #83 * Spawn #84 * Spawn #85 * Spawn #86 * Spawn #87 * Spawn #88 * Spawn #89 * Spawn #90 * Spawn #91 * Spawn #92 * Spawn #93 * Spawn #94 * Spawn #95 * Spawn #96 * Spawn #97 * Spawn #98 * Spawn #99 * Spawn #100 * Spawn #101 * Spawn #102 * Spawn #103 * Spawn #104 * Spawn #105 * Spawn #106 * Spawn #107 * Spawn #108 * Spawn #109 * Spawn #110 * Spawn #111 * Spawn #112 * Spawn #113 * Spawn #114 * Spawn #115 * Spawn #116 * Spawn #117 * Spawn #118 * Spawn #119 * Spawn #120 * Spawn #121 * Spawn #122 * Spawn #123 * Spawn #124 * Spawn #125 * Spawn #126 * Spawn #127 * Spawn #128 * Spawn #129 * Spawn #130 * Spawn #131 * Spawn #132 * Spawn #133 * Spawn #134 * Spawn #135 * Spawn #136 * Spawn #137 * Spawn #138 * Spawn #139 * Spawn #140 * Spawn #141 * Spawn #142 * Spawn #143 * Spawn #144 * Spawn #145 * Spawn #146 * Spawn #147 * Spawn #148 * Spawn #149 * Spawn #150 * Spawn #151 * Spawn #152 * Spawn #153 * Spawn #154 * Spawn #155 * Spawn #156 * Spawn #157 * Spawn #158 * Spawn #159 * Spawn #160 * Spawn #161 * Spawn #162 * Spawn #163 * Spawn #164 * Spawn #165 * Spawn #166 * Spawn #167 * Spawn #168 * Spawn #169 * Spawn #170 * Spawn #171 * Spawn #172 * Spawn #173 * Spawn #174 * Spawn #175 * Spawn #176 * Spawn #177 * Spawn #178 * Spawn #179 * Spawn #180 * Spawn #181 * Spawn #182 * Spawn #183 * Spawn #184 * Spawn #185 * Spawn #186 * Spawn #187 * Spawn #188 * Spawn #189 * Spawn #190 * Spawn #191 * Spawn #192 * Spawn #193 * Spawn #194 * Spawn #195 * Spawn #196 * Spawn #197 * Spawn #198 * Spawn #199 * Spawn #200 * Spawn #201 * Spawn #202 * Spawn #203 * Spawn #204 * Spawn #205 * Spawn #206 * Spawn #207 * Spawn #208 * Spawn #209 * Spawn #210 * * Spawn, Volume 1 at Wikipedia * * * Spawn, Volume 1 at the Image Comic Database ---- Category:Spawn Vol 1